


Sizeable Matters

by joisbishmyoga



Series: Adjustable Size [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Intersex, Light Bondage, M/M, oops Ai did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin'ichi pulls out his phone while he's toeing off his shoes.  "Lab rat week!" he thumbs in. "Care to keep me company in the cage?"</p>
<p>The reply rings in while he's drinking a glass of juice in the kitchen.  "Oh no kryptonite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizeable Matters

  
  
Shin'ichi's still sore and a little bit putrid, but despite the smell he's munching on a large cookie Haibara gave him -- with a sidelong glance and a pointed " _You_ haven't had blood drawn today, Agasa-hakase" -- as he slips quietly through the back door of the Kudou mansion.  The door falls shut behind him, heavy curtain cutting off both light and view from the outside, and he finally takes a deep breath and sighs.  
  
Safe.  
  
He pulls out his phone while he's toeing off his shoes.  _Lab rat week!_ he thumbs in.  _Care to keep me company in the cage?_  
  
The reply rings in while he's drinking a glass of juice in the kitchen.  _Oh no kryptonite._  
  
 _It's house arrest, not a literal cage_ , he responds, rolling his eyes.  
  
 _And now the A-word!  You go wash your mouth out with soap this instant, young man!  Or I may just have to shave you bald and call you Lexie._  
  
Dire threats indeed.  _Not so young atm._  
  
 _??!_   Then, a scarce moment later,  _And you're calling ME?  What about your gf?_  
  
Yeah.  If only.  
  
He doesn't get the chance to respond before, _Wait, isn't her school trip this week?_ , followed quickly by, _Why'd you schedule lab rat at the same time as that?_  
  
 _Not my idea,_ Shin'ichi replies, this time typing more slowly.  _Doc decided lab rat would take too long to hide w/gf around.  So.  No gf and no company._  
  
 _... I see.  Be right there._  
  
If he can't see Ran, he'll take Kid and a nice bed as a consolation prize.  But first, a shower.  Shin'ichi swallows the last of his food and grimaces.  He still smells like fever-sweat and medicine, with an undertone of something he'd rather not think about, and it's really ruining his appetite.  Both appetites, really.  
  
The water, once he gets upstairs and undressed, takes a moment to run clear through sputtering pipes, then slowly goes warm as he unwraps new expensive bath stuff he'd bought yesterday as Conan.  It claims to smell like open fields, which apparently means sort of grassy and a little bit peppery, but it's nice anyway and foams up thick and fresh in his hands.  An equally new washcloth feels slightly (nicely) rougher than it did yesterday: way too much brand-new skin, Shin'ichi supposes, and shivers a little at the thought of Kid's deft, warm hands on it.  
  
His cock twitches at the thought as well, starting to fill.  This is going to be a _nice_ afternoon once Kid gets here.  
  
He scrubs through his hair and ducks to rinse, and the steamy air shifts.  
  
"Hey Kid."  Shin'ichi glances over his shoulder, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, which promptly goes dry.  Kid's wearing nothing but a towel and a smile.  The towel's one of those traditional ones, narrow and handkerchief-thin; it's tied low over his hips, knot straining, and what loose fabric there is only clings to his attributes, even as it leaves almost his entire right leg bare in a long line of warm, soft, biteable flesh.  Shin'ichi swallows.  "Long time no see."  
  
Kid grins brightly right back.  "Not like this, no," he agrees, gaze openly travelling down Shin'ichi's back.  One hand lands on his cocked (bare) hip, and he leans over to peer more closely.  "And seeing you properly for once, I don't think I've ever done justice to your assets."  His free hand snaps out and--  
  
"Ow!"  
  
\-- smacks smartly right across Shin'ichi's glutes.  "I'm so tempted to pop out a fifty-yen piece right now and bounce it.  _Damn_ you look good, Meitantei."  
  
"I could say the same.  Come here."  Shin'ichi twists on the bathing stool, reeling Kid in by the towel and settling his mouth right. over. that. knot.  "Nnn..."  And he presses his teeth into the hard blade of Kid's pelvis, where the towel makes a perfect arrow for 'suck here'.  Kid's groin swells warmly against the vulnerable jugular of Shin'ichi's throat, long deft perfect hands landing in his hair, and Kid gasps out a little chuckle.  
  
"About ten centimeters to your right, Meitantei, would be really... really..."  However Kid tied the knot, Shin'ichi somehow manages to suckle it loose and the flimsy fabric falls free.  "... _Nnnh_."  
  
"Don't really--"  Mm, Kid's a little bit salt and a little bit hot metal, and a little bit musty like the makeup and costume room of a long-abandoned theater, but he's mostly the warm flavor-scent of a sexually appealing human, and _that_ Shin'ichi doesn't notice so much when he's short.  What was he saying again?  "Don't really like that end much," he reminds Kid.  Though he could make an exception if Kid really wanted.  Kid would actually fit inside this time.  
  
Warm and firm and soft and filling his mouth, Kid's scent thick in his nose and on his tongue.  And against the back of his throat.  
  
Um.  Maybe next time.  
  
Shin'ichi pulls back, licks the red mark of the developing hickey on Kid's hip, then lets the towel fall from between them as he peers up at Kid.  "I probably won't need any prep this time, you know," he points out, to get Kid's mind off mouths and back to Shin'ichi's preferences.  
  
Kid shudders.  " _Evil_ Meitantei."  He kicks the second bath stool up next to Shin'ichi's and slides onto it like his knees don't quite want to hold him up.  Both arms curl around Shin'ichi's shoulders as Kid licks into Shin'ichi's mouth.  " _So_ evil," he mumbles, articulation perfect despite trying to kiss each word into Shin'ichi's throat.  "I _like_ prep.  But fast and hard," he's heavy on Shin'ichi's chest, and for once Shin'ichi can hold _him_ up, "We never go fast and hard, is that...?"  
  
"Yes."  Shin'ichi slings one leg over Kid's, sliding off his stool and onto Kid's lap, and settles onto the warm expanse without any discomfort in how wide he now doesn't have to spread his legs, with both feet flat on the slippery floor and taking his weight.  He tips Kid's head back, laces his fingers through the back of Kid's hair and cups his head; he's actually _taller_ than Kid like this.  "Yes, please, right here--"  
  
Kid's hands caress down his back.  One slips between his cheeks, fingers so much smaller and thinner than he's ever felt them, and the other slides around front to -- _mm_ \-- gently cradle his balls like they're extremely sensitive pressure locks.  Which.  Is not entirely a bad metaphor.  
  
Under his mouth, Kid's own twitches oddly.  Then he pulls back, hands both going still, and Shin'ichi opens his eyes to find the oddest bemused frown spreading across Kid's face.  "Um.  Meitantei...?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kid slides free from Shin'ichi's hole, his other hand flattening out to release Shin'ichi's balls.  The very tips of those fingers, particularly his longest, remain in the warm, wet confines between Shin'ichi's legs.  "Did your doctor mention anything about side effects?"  
  
"No...?"  Though now that he thinks about it, he is feeling a bit... huh.  Just how much soap got down there already?  
  
Then Kid's finger crooks slightly upwards, sliding in between his _okay that's way too much between to ignore_ , and Shin'ichi yelps and falls off Kid's lap.  
  
"What-- what---?"  
  
Kid's eyes are wide with unmistakable shock.  "I think it might be... a vulva?"  
  
Shin'ichi's legs snap closed.  "Wait, wait, like a...?"  No.  No.  This isn't happening.  This is _not happening._   What the hell did Haibara _do_?  "I'm getting dressed."  
  
That gets him a stunned nod, Kid motionless, his hands still cupping Shin'ichi's shape in mid-air.  
  
He's kiss-bruised and wet-mouthed and still slightly hard, and oh gods and ancestors Shin'ichi had been close enough they might not've realized until _that_ was in where Shin'ichi wasn't supposed to have anywhere to _go_.  
  
Shin'ichi scrabbles at the floor and bolts.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
"Haibara!"  
  
Ai jumps when Shin'ichi slams open the door.  "Kudou-kun?"  
  
His hands land on her shoulders.  "Haibara what did you _do_ to me?"  He shakes her, perhaps a bit too roughly but _oh gods what has she done?_   "I'm-- I'm---"  
  
"I take it you've found a side effect."  She slaps his hands lightly off, then points at the lab table where he'd gone through his regrowth.  It's bare now, the blanket probably gone into the wash and the black plastic surface streaked with arcs from a fresh scrubbing, but this time Shin'ichi's dressed and it will have to do.  He gingerly settles himself on it, cringing as she rubs wrinkles out of the shoulders of her lab coat and reaches for a clipboard and pen.  "Symptoms, please."  
  
"I---"  Wait, now he has to _admit_ this to her.  Shin'ichi feels his face go hot.  
  
"Do not make me deduce it for myself, Kudou-kun.  I will subject you to a full examination if you don't explain what you discovered in," she pauses, eyes his wet hair, "the bath."  
  
He can't.  He _can't_.  He couldn't even say it for Kid, and he's had Kid do things Ai hopefully doesn't even know _exist_.  
  
The silence stretches out, and then...  "I'm getting my gloves," Ai says, hopping down off the stool.  
  
" _I think there might be girlparts_ ," Shin'ichi blurts all in a rush, and she goes utterly still.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Shin'ichi drops his face into his hands.  "Don't make me repeat it."  
  
Mercifully, she doesn't.  "How extensive?"  
  
"I have no idea," Shin'ichi moans into his hands.  "I found... things... a little less flat than they should've been, panicked, and here I am."  He pauses, rethinks that.  "Not visible things.  I'm not," and he waves one hand vaguely at his chest.  
  
"We'll see," Ai says ominously.  "You know where the paper gowns are.  Get changed while I get the ultrasound."  She disappears into the depths of Agasa's supply closet, and Shin'ichi swallows back the burning sensation in his throat, because whatever Ai's about to find could be anything, what if..?  What if... it goes inside?  What if it goes inside _wrong_?  
  
What if it goes inside _right_?  Medically speaking?  
  
Slowly, he drags his shirt off and replaces it with the rustling, crinkling gown before shedding his trousers, then levers himself nervously back onto the table and waits.  
  
No.  He needs to pull over a sheet of sterile lab paper, _then_ sit back down and wait.  
  
Ai returns all too soon with the portable ultrasound device on its wheeled pole, handheld probe under one arm and a jar of gel in her free hand.  "Lie back, Kudou-kun.  Let's see what we've got.  Waistband out of the way, please."  
  
Shin'ichi pushes the bit of fabric down as requested, then keeps his hands cupped over his groin as he holds the elastic stretched there.  It's as good an excuse as any, and he stares at the ceiling as she squirts gel onto his bared skin and spreads it around with the flat arc of the probe.  
  
"Hm."  
  
He can't hear the machine.  Not really.  Just the normal hum of it working, quieter than Ai's own thoughtful little sounds, as she presses the probe firmly across the lowest part of his stomach.  The device drags slightly upwards (which would mean... no, he's not thinking about that), side to side, then back down where it centers itself in a nice vertical line right down the middle.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"That's not a good sound, Haibara."  He doesn't want to know.  He does want to know.  He needs to know, what if...?  
  
"Take a look."  Shin'ichi shakes his head violently, and Ai adjusts the probe.  "Or not.  The good news is, you're not dying."  Which doesn't at all address what he needs to hear.  "Nothing looks to be perforated or still lysing, though I'd want more extensive tests to be sure.  _Which I don't have the facilities for_ ," she raises her voice over the rushing in his ears.  "So calm down, Kudou-kun."  
  
Right.  Calm.  He's calm.  "What _did_ you find, Haibara."  
  
"A distinct lack of uterus or ovaries.  There is, however," no, no, she's found something internal, "Something very much like a vaginal passage."  
  
Something small and pained creaks out of Shin'ichi's throat.  
  
"There's also a structure that looks as though it was attempting to become a cervix, but it fell considerably short of that.  It's little more than scar tissue and likely won't be any concern.  And then there's this."  She tweaks the position of the probe ever-so-slightly upwards and angles the top end in, and Shin'ichi can't help but follow her implied demand to peek at the screen.  
  
It's all black-and-white fuzz to him.  
  
"Here," she says, one tiny finger tracing something vaguely Y-shaped.  "It seems to have partially divided the prostate.  Something to keep in mind when you're old enough to need regular prostate exams, you may have two branches to check.  Assuming the effects remain after you revert, of course," and she snaps the machine off.  
  
Shin'ichi raises one shaking hand to cover his face, letting his underwear snap back up over the sticky gunk of the ultrasound gel and pulling his paper gown over it all.  "So I have a... a..."  
  
"Vagina, Kudou-kun."  
  
"That.  Yes."  _No, please no._  
  
"You may have some other structures as well."  _Nonononono_.  "External, for the most part.  Probably not a clitoris," _aaaaaaaaugh_ , "but protective structures similar to labia, Bartholin and Skene glands, and so forth."  She goes slightly red.  "I'd need to do an external examination--"  
  
"NO WAY."  
  
"-- to be sure, but that's what I thought you'd say.  As I'd rather not do it either, feel free to cross-reference for yourself with Wikipedia and a hand mirror at some point."  
  
Sweet Kannon Goddess of Mercy, Shin'ichi's not religious but something has to be thanked for Ai's sudden bout of disinterest.  Or at least distaste for sticking her hand in places where needles and scalpels are of no use.  Close enough.  
  
A thought occurs to him, and he brings up his other hand to cover his face and groans.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!  Nothing."  It's just.  He's going to have to look at himself sometime.  Or feel... it.  Sometime.  To bathe, if nothing else.  And it's just.    
  
He never thought the first female privates he'd ever see would be his own.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
Kid's still there when Shin'ichi gets back.  
  
"What...?"  Shin'ichi can't think.  Kid's fully dressed (which is damn odd when it's just the two of them outside a heist anymore) in a pair of jeans that look like they've been washed buttery-soft, and a sweater which is obviously stupid-expensive and two sizes too big.  He looks... cuddly.  
  
"Figured sex was off the menu for the foreseeable future," Kid replies easily.  A DVD case pops into existence in one upraised hand, and a pizza box in the other.  "But you probably didn't really want to be alone.  So.  Dinner and a movie?"  
  
The DVD cover is cute and colorful, and perhaps the only Holmes adaptation Shin'ichi hasn't seen in years.  "... The Great Mouse Detective?"  
  
Kid waggles it a little.  "You can't nitpick the actor or screenplay.  They're Disney mice and not really Holmes, after all."  
  
Unspoken is that Shin'ichi will probably be a lot more relaxed if he isn't picking apart the adaptation.  Also, that Disney is far less stressful than, say, Benedict Cumberbatch or Robert Downey Jr., as good as they are neither of the screenplays they had to work with show any comprehension of Irene's character or Moriarty's narrative placement.  "Sounds good," Shin'ichi admits.  "What kind of pizza did you bring?"  
  
"Kani-mayo."  Kid sets it out on the coffee table with a pair of sodas that appear from nowhere, then the DVD disappears and the TV and player whir to life.  Then Kid plops down on the sofa and opens the box.  "I hope you're okay with that.  I have no idea what you like."  
  
"For the record?"  Shin'ichi settles in next to him.  The sweater turns out to be just as cuddly as it looks.  "Pretty much anything but eel."  
  
The pizza turns out to be piping hot, as fresh from the oven as if they're in the restaurant, but the soda cans have one slightly warmer side (no doubt from Kid's body heat), and there's a patch of Kid's oversized sweater in the back that's slightly cooler than the rest of him.  
  
Shin'ichi smirks into Kid's chest.  "Found your pocket," he murmurs.  
  
"Watch the movie, Meitantei," Kid replies, more honestly amused than anything, and Shin'ichi lets himself sink into the soothing, mindless sound of Kid's heartbeat and the English audio track.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
Day Two.  Morning.  Kid is long gone, bidding adieu before post-movie makeouts could get too heavy and panic Shin'ichi once more.  
  
He should've stayed, Shin'ichi thinks through the hyperventilating.  He's still in bed, still under the covers even, and is hard as a rock and... and... _wet_.  (And he smells good, something deep inside him perking up with interest at the scent wafting from under the blanket if he tries to move.  It's a thick and musky scent that is almost, but not entirely, exactly like himself.)  
  
If Kid had stayed, or gone against their better judgements -- neither of which are looking so wise right now -- they could've done _something_ normal to get each other off, and then Shin'ichi wouldn't be waking this morning with blue balls and whatever this squishy-soaking-fragrant equivalent is called.  
  
He's going to have to touch down there.  
  
Maybe he can manage without accidentally going too far back.  Or touching his thighs, which his pajamas are sticking to the inside of, shockingly so, when he peels the pants off.  Or touching the wet spot (Isn't that much wet before the main event supposed to be some weird hentai exaggeration?) he finds under his hip when he kicks the pants out of the bed.  
  
He's not even that horny... okay, maybe he is, he did just turn teenage again and not get laid twice in the same afternoon because of this whole mess... but he doesn't know what arousal's supposed to feel like in there!  
  
He doesn't _want_ to know what arousal feels like in there.  
  
"Goddammit," Shin'ichi mutters, before getting a hand around himself and trying not to think about it.  Something else.  Something else.  Mm, that time Kid slid in when Conan was only just awake enough to hum consent.  He'd been warm and limp in Kid's arms, and Kid had felt a little bigger than normal -- Conan had tightened up a little during their post-coital nap -- and he'd rocked in deep and gentle, long slow smooth thrusts that felt like Kid's cock went on forever, as long and wide as the #10 that Shin'ichi's missed so much...  
  
... and then Ran comes in, and rolls Shin'ichi flat on top of Kid with his #10 cock buried deep inside, and straddles and sinks onto him, and she's soft and wet and her breasts rest heavy and round on Shin'ichi's chest, pebbled nipples catching against each other, someone's weight digging into his lower stomach and there's something that feels amazing under the pressure, everything full and tight and wet and it's his best flirt and his best friend and he loves them so much so differently _so much_...  
  
Shin'ichi bucks hard into his hand and comes, the fantasy evaporating in a flash of sunspotted black.  
  
Wow.  
  
 _Wow_.  
  
He slowly lets go of himself, fist uncurling as it rolls off his lower stomach, and... and... what the hell did he just _do_?  What _was_ that?  
  
He gingerly puts his hands down somewhere near his chest, pushes himself out of the wet spot and up against the wall, and tries not to breathe in the musky-good scent as he gives in to the shakes.  
  
Eventually, though, he does have to get up.  The bedsheets stick to him in two different ways, which does not help with keeping calm as he peels himself free, pads into the bathroom, and tries bathing again.  
  
Being undressed is... not unlike those first few nights of changing clothes and bathing as Conan.  He's okay with seeing and scrubbing everything that isn't genitalia.  However...  
  
Shin'ichi glances to the side, where the tub waits, radiating warmth from under its gray insulating cover.  It's early enough still that the water is still hot, since Kid must've put the cover back on while Shin'ichi was getting the ultrasound.  Shin'ichi _wants_ that long-delayed soak so badly right now, something to hold him close and warm everywhere, but.  
  
But.  
  
First he'll have to.  With the washcloth.  Down there.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he shoves the hot cloth quickly between his legs, chokes on the spike of pleasure that zips up from the rough wet heat, rubs a couple of times up-deep-in but not _in_ , not like _that_ , then drops the cloth and kicks it away.  
  
Soak.  Now.  Think later.  
  
Shin'ichi rests his head on the tub's rim and completely fails to not think.  
  
(It felt good, is the problem.  Why did it feel good?  It's not how his body's supposed to go and therefore it _shouldn't feel good_.)    
  
(He hates his body and Haibara and chemistry and computer modeling that never ever ever shows as many possibilities as live testing does and _everything she's ever touched_ right now, just for a moment, just for one short moment.)  
  
(Why is he so badly rattled by this... this barely noticeable difference, this thing that he himself might've even still been oblivious to if he didn't have an active sex life, didn't have Kid?  He's been shrunk to half his size and less than half his age, torn from his life and identity and thrown into elementary school, with a casually murderous crime syndicate ready to pounce on his first wrong move, and _this_ is what throws him?)  
  
(He's been seven before, is why.  He's faced killers and gone around in disguise and it was still his body.  Not... this.)  
  
(Except that now, it is.)  
  
(He's going to have to face that.)  
  
(... Just not today.)  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
Shin'ichi fills the rest of the day with various chores, laundry and changing lightbulbs and making small repairs up where he can't reach as Conan.  He evicts a rodent nest from the attic and nails a board back into place in the eaves.  He finds caulking coming loose in the basement windows, and those at least are well enough hidden that he can risk being seen through them to apply new.  The hidden tunnels under the lawn are starting to smell musty, and he finds a wet spot high in a dark corner that fortunately hasn't yet reached visible molding, but he can't do much for that other than remove the carpet tile there, spray it down with bleach, and make a note to tell his dad.  
  
None of the busywork quite makes him forget.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
The second full day, he runs out of makework in the morning.  He could move on to cleaning, but the house is supposed to be shut up and unused, and being sparkling clean is too obvious of a clue otherwise to risk.  
  
Shin'ichi opens up wikipedia, biting his lip and gingerly pecking at the keyboard the entire time.  The page on female anatomy leads him to each individual organ, to fetal development, to... to arousal.  Statistics, preferences, and okay it looks like most women don't actually get anything extra from.  Doing that.  
  
He does not cross-reference the diagrams with a hand mirror.  
  
He does, however, stay his hand for about a minute in the bath that night, the washcloth only letting the general shape of his new anatomy through.  It's mostly, as far as he can tell, a long indent running the length of his middle finger, which gives way to either side under pressure and _that's enough of that_.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
He's not at all wet the third morning, when he wakes with morning wood again.  The difference this time is clear, though; a bit of practiced work in the toilet relieves the pressure from his bladder and he goes soft once more.  
  
Okay.  Okay, he can deal with... if there's not really going to be surprises like that first morning.  So.  
  
 _I am so bored_ , he sends.  
  
It's nearly fifteen minutes before the reply arrives.  
  
 _I am a dreamer; my power lies hidden_  
 _Beyond the glass the rabbit drives his pestle through_  
 _In the fleeting bright winter of his work._  
 _When empty, the glass does not exist._  
  
Shin'ichi feels himself go hot behind his spreading grin.  Kid's sent him the perfect cure for boredom, and it's clearly been made up on-the-spot just for him.  That's... really touching, actually.  
  
Well!  Kid could show up at any time, so Shin'ichi doesn't want to be caught still baffled, right?  Right.  Initial analysis... hm.  It's going to be something here, obviously.  Shin'ichi doesn't get to go anywhere but Agasa's place this week.  
  
The first line is actually the first line from the third opening theme for Card Captor Sakura.  That means... something about Shin'ichi's CLAMP stash?  Or maybe the stash in general.  Then there's rabbit, pestle, that implies the moon, with its image of a rabbit pounding mochi under a tree.  Fleeting brightness... the full?  What's winter, then?  And 'beyond the glass'?  The rabbit's mortar isn't glass, that would be stupid...  
  
Shin'ichi curls himself up in his favorite armchair to consider further.  (It's a lot tighter fit than he's used to anymore.)  Hidden things, CLAMP, the bookshelf compartment with his shojo manga and sex toys (god does he miss the #11).  Moon, winter, glass... through... rabbit...  
  
He frowns.  Glass.  Rabbit.  Through.  Lewis Carroll, Through the Looking Glass.  A mirror, or possibly a reflection.  
  
(Kid does look startingly like Shin'ichi... and one could argue that they've got a certain power hidden behind their markedly identical faces.)  
  
Something behind... _beyond_ , that's a subtly different concept... a mirror that doesn't exist when it's empty?  That's not really him and Kid, exactly.  Kid's civilian identity may be showing different facets of himself than what Shin'ichi knows, but that doesn't mean the rest is gone, any more than being Conan means Shin'ichi doesn't exist.  
  
What sort of mirror disappears when it doesn't have any reflections in it?  
  
There's magic mirrors, or makkyo, like the Kirishitans used in the Edo period to hide their faith.  Those cast out an image when a light source is behind them, as if they were windows with paper cutouts attached, but look like ordinary hand mirrors when the light's reflecting off the front.  But that's more not existing as a mirror than not existing at all.  
  
Materials.  Mirrors are made of metal and glass.  What else reflects light?  ... Water.  An empty glass, of the cup variety, wouldn't have any water in it to make reflections.  A mirror that doesn't exist when it's empty.  A cup, pool, sink, or bath, then.  
  
They don't have any garden ponds on the property to fit the part about the rabbit and pestle, or moon.  Whatever Kid's pointing him at has to be inside anyway.  
  
Bathrooms and kitchen, then, and you don't make mochi, a foodstuff, in the bathroom...  
  
Shin'ichi slides out of the chair and pads into the kitchen.  What's Kid interest in the kitchen sink...?  
  
 _Beyond the glass the rabbit drives his pestle through_  
 _In the fleeting bright winter of his work._  
  
Beyond the mirror made if you fill the sink.  So, under the sink...?  But that's not quite ringing true.  
  
The sink's made of stainless steel, reflecting the pot light above in a blank white arc, except for where Shin'ichi's head casts a shadow.  
  
Beyond the glass... fleeting bright winter... drives his pestle...  
  
Shin'ichi slowly cups his hands above the sink, around an imaginary mortar.  You grind the pestle around and around, pounding mochi, staring straight down... into the sink-mirror.  And what would he see, if the sink had water in it?  His own reflection, and the pot light in its soffit above.  
  
The moon's rabbit is under a tree.  He'd see nothing but branches and leaves... except in the winter, when he could see past the leaves and into the sky.  
  
What's Kid put inside the soffit...?  
  
There's a board running the length of the soffit, between the cabinets to either side of the sink, with a wood knot in the top left corner.  
  
 _I like your secret compartment, by the way,_ Kid had said once, nearly six months ago.  _Mind if I steal the magnet-key design? What am I saying, I'll steal it anyway.  :D_  
  
"Sneaky."  Shin'ichi smirks.  So if this is the lock, where is the key...?  Right in the thickest magnet on the fridge, of course, a plastic bas-relief image of Tokyo Disney's princess castle, which should just pop right off but now needs to be slid to the edge of the door to pry free.  Kid's replaced the weak black magnet with one of the far stronger, bright silver ones you can find in craft shops.  Of course he has.  Shin'ichi plonks the magnet up onto the wood knot near the ceiling, and the soffit board comes free in his hands.  
  
Inside, the pot light's been insulated with thick silver padding, and there's a long black bundle snaking across the remaining space.  Shin'ichi pulls it out, and it rattles in a distinctly metallic way.  
  
The black cloth is a long-sleeved jersey dress, something sleek, wrinkle-free, and easily suited to several female personas.  Inside, there's something warm and brown.  "Leather?"  Shin'ichi pulls the thing... things, there's more than one... out.  Long chains slip free and puddle on the floor between his feet.  Each one is attached to a soft, sturdy leather cuff and buckle, fully adjustable right down to (Shin'ichi pulls the strap of one as tight as it'll go, the prong fitting into a hole that isn't the same size as the others and was probably added later) Conan's size.  
  
Shin'ichi's mouth goes dry.  Oh.  _Oh_.  
  
"Just a suggestion, Meitantei," Kid says softly behind him.  
  
He _wants_ this, though.  Wants it as much as he ever wanted Kid's confining weight, his size, inside and around him so completely... to be under Kid, completely open, only able to react and not think... but...  
  
... but...  
  
Kid meets Shin'ichi's eyes for a moment, something steadying and warm in those fathomless blue eyes, then his gaze drops to where Shin'ichi's clutching the cuffs close to his chest.  Then it flicks lower, just for a moment, and returns.  "Ah."  Ever so slightly, a smile brushes across his face.  "I'll do nothing we couldn't have done before, Meitantei.  I promise."  
  
Then... "Please," Shin'ichi breathes.  
  
Kid doesn't pounce right away.  Shin'ichi doesn't know why he almost expected otherwise.  But Kid simply reaches out, takes the dangling lengths of the chains and coils them slowly, methodically up into his hand, eyes never leaving Shin'ichi's face.  Then, he gives the chains a little tug, pulling at the cuffs in Shin'ichi's tight grip.  
  
"Come."  
  
Shin'ichi can only obey, breathless and helpless as Kid leads him back through the house, up into Shin'ichi's bedroom.  The weight of the cuffs, of Kid's gaze, is grounding enough that even the wet feeling starting behind his balls is only enough to register, not alarm.  
  
The room is dim, curtains shut against the diffuse light of a cloudy spring day, and Shin'ichi hasn't yet made the bed.  Kid pulls the covers off entirely under Shin'ichi's gaze, then kneels at his feet.  Deft fingers brush over Shin'ichi's ankle, and Shin'ichi lets Kid pull off one sock, then the other, in perfect silence.  Kid's hands then slide around Shin'ichi's calves, strong as they slide slowly upwards, fingertips toying at the old corduroy.  
  
Kid, of course, gives his ass a gentle squeeze -- though not his usual playful goosing -- then his hands pass over Shin'ichi's fly and the worn trousers fall to the floor.  Shin'ichi's underwear follows, Kid's hands warm on Shin'ichi's hipbones as he carefully levers the elastic over Shin'ichi's erection and lets them fall.  He presses a kiss to Shin'ichi's hipbone, through the thin fabric of his shirt, and stands.  
  
Shin'ichi's cupped hands resting on Kid's chest, soft sweater and warm heartbeat pulsing under them and the cuffs weighing them down, pinned there, Kid watches him consideringly.  
  
He unbuttons Shin'ichi's shirt cuff, left first, and removes the dart watch.  Shin'ichi feels something inside him sink another level.    
  
One leather cuff replaces the watch, snugging into place with only the faintest rattle of its chain.  Kid rotates Shin'ichi's wrist, presses a fingertip under the edge of the leather, then settles Shin'chi's hand back under the remaining cuffs and repeats it on the other side.  
  
There's only the ankle cuffs remaining.  Kid curls Shin'ichi's fingers through them, and nudges his hands to rest at his sides.  Shin'ichi feels light, calm, like the only thing keeping him tethered is the twin anchors on his wrists, under the shirt floating loose around him, one thin layer of soft green cloth between him, his erection, and Kid's solid body...  
  
Kid's fingers burn when he unbuttons the top button; his lips follow, one hot kiss to the soft spot in the hollow of Shin'ichi's collarbone.  Then the next button falls free, and the next, and the next...  
  
He leaves the shirt open, barely hanging onto Shin'ichi's shoulders, when he straightens again.  "Here, Meitantei," he breathes, guiding Shin'ichi to sit on the bed.  Shin'ichi can only watch, Kid's beautiful face smiling down on him, his eyes bright, his smile so soft and true...  Kid's hand cups his cheek.  "You're transcendent like this, Shin'ichi."  
  
 _Yes._  
  
"I'm honored."  He kisses Shin'ichi's forehead, then his mouth, only the slightest sticky-dry brush of lips catching on Shin'ichi's own first before pressing in more deeply.  Shin'ichi opens to him, eyes falling closed, all that exists in the world is the weight on his wrists and Kid's hand on his cheek and Kid reaching deep inside...  
  
Kid uses the kiss to press him onto the mattress, then brings Shin'ichi's arms up high to the sides and draws back, leaving a stripe of coolness where Shin'ichi's torso is bare to his sight.  The entire room is hazy, only Kid in focus, and all Shin'ichi can hear is the rushing in his ears, the pounding of his heart, the harsh gasps where he's already breathless and open for Kid.  
  
Kid leans over him, and one chain rattles and snakes away from Shin'ichi's body.  His left arm drags across the cool sheets, following the chain, until Kid finds something which goes _*snick*_ and locks it into place.  He leans back, this time more out of Shin'ichi's view than in it, and does it again; Shin'ichi's right arm pulls away, and with this softly-clicked lock, his arms are held straight and it pins him inescapably against the mattress from the shoulders up.  
  
Another kiss, this one dropped to the tip of Shin'ichi's nose, and Kid takes the ankle cuffs from Shin'ichi's loose grip.  He buckles each into place with the same care taken with Shin'ichi's wrists -- caress, buckle, rotate and fit a fingertip under to check the fit -- then locks them down.  
  
Shin'ichi feels like he's floating.  Kid's arm slides under him, lifts his hips, fits a pillow underneath and now he really is like that, tethered by only his wrists and ankles with the blood rushing dizzily to his head and his cock high on display.  For Kid.  
  
Kid slides his thumbs up Shin'ichi's sticky thighs, hands bringing shivers in their wake, and pries Shin'ichi's cheeks apart.  The pressure from the pillow below and Shin'ichi's weight above keeps them apart when Kid strokes back down to Shin'ichi's knees, buries his nose in the damp juncture between groin and thigh.  "Shin'ichi."  
  
 _Yes._  
  
"Shin'ichi," strong hands cupping the sensitive skin of his sides.  
  
Open-mouthed kisses dropping like rain, like fire, over his abs, his chest, the plane of his shoulder where it slips into his shirtsleeves... the brush of teeth on his nipple, not a bite but just an awareness, making him gasp... the soft burn of Kid's sweater, held just that single centimeter above Shin'ichi's body so he can feel only the warmth and the faintest unbearable tickle of angora...  
  
Kid's bare thighs rub up slick between Shin'ichi's own, and Kid catches Shin'ichi's whine in his mouth.  
  
He settles over Shin'ichi like a blanket, the sweater and his bare legs and his bare cock all matched to Shin'ichi's body, those hands in the small of Shin'ichi's back to hold him ever-tighter against Kid's hips, Kid's _mouth_... Shin'ichi wants to take Kid's kisses forever, soft wet sounds and cool dribbling along his cheeks...  
  
"Shin'ichi," tastes precious moaned into his throat.  
  
Kid pulls at Shin'ichi's ass, hands securely bruising into Shin'ichi's cheeks as he re-aligns them both, then Kid's cock slips behind Shin'ichi's balls, skids wetly across something that lights up _yes_ all the way down, and presses home.  
  
Shin'ichi gasps -- he's so full, it's like skipping the #10 entirely, he's never -- and then Kid hits twinned spots that fire white-hot pleasure straight up his spine.  
  
" _KID_!" tears out of his throat, Shin'ichi's head snapping back, he can't breathe he doesn't need air he just needs--  
  
"Shin'ichi."  Kid laps at his throat.  "Sorry, so sorry, you said--"  
  
"Please."  Kid's not moving, why, _please_.  "Yes, please, yes--"  
  
Kid huffs against his jaw, but then his hips start to move.  
  
Eventually, Shin'ichi doesn't know when, sometime after the thrusts have become easy and quick, Kid sits up, and Shin'ichi feels like he's flying when he finally comes all over himself.  
  
Sometime after that, while Shin'ichi's still dazed and everything's warm-wet, Kid jabs in a few final times and comes too.  
  
They're starting to dry out when Kid stirs.  He peels away from Shin'ichi's side, and, as he begins to unbuckle the various cuffs and massage warmth back into Shin'ichi's forearms, Shin'ichi blinks open bleary eyes.  
  
"How'd you know?" he rasps.  "That about me?"  
  
But Kid shakes his head.  "I didn't."  He sets down Shin'ichi's left arm on his stomach, then reaches across and takes Shin'ichi's right.  His movements are slow and gentle, more pushing heat in than trying to chafe it there, and his thumbs brush carefully over the faint red marks left by the cuffs.  "I was all ready to hit the quick-releases on everything, if you agreed in the first place, and then..."  
  
And then Shin'ichi had fallen into some strange, quiet headspace he'd only vaguely caught glimpses of before, when he was all tiny and filled with Kid.  
  
Kid runs fingertips through Shin'ichi's sweaty bangs, brushing them out of his eyes.  "My number one most surprising Meitantei," he murmurs fondly.  
  
Shin'ichi's going to need to think about this.  But first... "Shower?"  
  
That gets him a bright grin, and a helping hand up.  "Definitely," Kid replies.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
Kid has to leave without using the tub.  He wasn't planning to be here today at all, and had put off several errands that (as he assures Shin'ichi while helping him wash off, punctuating it with a kiss) have nothing to do with law-breaking and everything to do with getting food in the fridge before the chef of the house returns.  Otherwise it'd be natto and rice until the shops open again, and the chef would take the last piece of chocolate in the house to boot.  
  
Shin'ichi shoos him off with a smile, then lets himself relax into the bath.  
  
Handcuffs, huh.  Before this afternoon, he'd have suspected himself of having the opposite reaction, if he had any at all.  He's certainly never lost his head before when criminals have tied him up; if anything, it was just one of far too many things that made him focus and think more sharply, like dead bodies and ticking bombs did.  
  
So why...?  
  
It's not because of _that_.  Shin'ichi knows enough about psychology that he can squash that tiny niggling worry (a worry which is all cultural and not the least bit based in fact), that having suddenly acquired anything non-male means he's changed.  Been reduced.  Not that female equals submissive anyway, exhibit A: almost every woman he's ever known.  
  
But...  
  
Shin'ichi's still a little post-coital, but he can focus well enough to go over the encounter in his memory, walking step-by-step from the moment those (amazing, wonderful, stunning) cuffs landed in his hands.  
  
Yes.  Yes, the feeling was familiar.  He'd sort of registered that already, that it was very much a deepened, expanded, exaggerated version of what Conan felt when he slept with Kid.  But only the times that he was underneath literally, not the far fewer times that Kid rolled them over and had Conan ride him, or writhed under Conan's hands and tongue and toys.  It hadn't happened earlier this week in the shower either, in those moments before Kid had discovered the temporary cure's side effects, but Shin'ichi had been taking the initiative there...  
  
 _Huh_.  
  
One factor, then, seems to be Kid In Charge.  Which, well, _obviously_ , that's what submissive _means_.  
  
Shin'ichi frowns.  So that's not quite right.  What if...?  
  
He pictures some anonymous, huge, muscular man holding the cuffs' chains.  The kind of guy strong enough to put Shin'ichi right down in his place, wherever the man wanted him... No.  That's.  No.  Not that the huge and muscled part is a turn-off, but it's just not interesting.  He might as well be thinking about an oversized Ken doll.  
  
Maybe people he knows...?  Hattori's attractive.  
  
Shin'ichi snorts before the image can even form.  Hattori!  They'd start off laughing and end up trying to outdo the other in making up ways criminals could use the things.  
  
Hakuba, then...?  
  
...  
  
He'd really be a lot prettier _in_ the bondage than using it, wouldn't he?  And they'd need a gag for him, because Shin'ichi has the feeling he'd somehow manage to be prissy and pedantic right up until he was beyond the ability to speak at all.  
  
Only one more person is really at all feasible, instead of being an automatic no.  Ran.  
  
He can feel the twitch his cock wants to give.  Ran, using those cuffs, is... even more of a yes than Kid and he'd better stop thinking about that before he meets that headspace again without anybody to watch out for him.  
  
Like Kid.  Kid had taken amazing care with him throughout the whole encounter.  Hadn't he.  It couldn't have been easy at all to not noticeably mess with anything... new... in the area, but it hadn't even registered at the time that Kid's cock had rubbed through Shin'ichi's wetness before Kid had taken him.  
  
It had felt amazing, though.  
  
... Is it supposed to be that sensitive?  
  
Gingerly, Shin'ichi's hand drifts to cover his groin.  If he... if he's going to be sensible about this... then... now, while he's still deeply refractory and can't get aroused to muddle the results... now's a good time to.  To.  
  
The seam of flesh behind his balls is just a fold.  It's no different than, than the inside of his tightly-bent elbow, or the soft spot where his thumb meets his palm.  It's even about as sensitive as the latter, nothing really _odd_ except for where it is, how long it is, and the light dusting of curls along it...  
  
Flesh gives way to a second, softer seam that's rather more sensitive, thinner and floppier and completely hairless, then to a puckered knot that's nothing like the tight gather of an anus.  It seems to be a bit... oblong?  It's not perfectly round, and suddenly the flattened shape of the human penis makes perfect sense.  
  
With just a little, testing pressure, the tip of Shin'ichi's finger slips inside.  He freezes.  That's.  Not supposed to be there but it doesn't feel... bad.  Or good, for that matter.  It's just something there, and although some small part in the back of Shin'ichi's mind is screaming that it's not supposed to be, the sensation from down there is just 'huh; fingertip'.  
  
So that's not at all the same _yes please_ zing he'd gotten when Kid brushed by.  It's just a fingertip.  He presses a little deeper -- still just fingertip, first knuckle, second knuckle --  
  
Something deep inside on both sides goes _!!!!!_ just like his prostate.  
  
Shin'ichi's hands are both out of the water and dripping in the cool air before he can think.  
  
That was.  That was.  That-- that-- _was not in wikipedia what the hell was that?!_  
  
Prostate.  Felt just like his prostate, hadn't Ai been saying something about branching and pointing at that ultrasound...?  
  
The image springs into his mind, schoolbook diagrams and fuzzy black-and-white Y-shapes, and resolves into something that actually makes sense.  The... vagina... has semi-divided his prostate and the upper reaches are running right between it.  So of course, instead of just having the sensitive spot where pressure during anal sex can transfer sensation -- Shin'ichi being one of the men who likes the feeling -- or even now two spots side-by-side, he has the option of feeling that pressure, that sensation, along the entirety of the inner sides of those branches.  
  
Shin'ichi sinks his head into his hands... his _hand_ , just the left one, the right one was up _in there_ and will be fine resting on the damp tile alongside the tub... and begins to snicker helplessly.  
  
It's either that or panic.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
The next morning is the pre-shrink checkup.  Ai takes another couple vials of blood, X-rays, runs flexibility and strength tests, palpates his jaw and various joints, and asks a series of questions to which Shin'ichi's answers all boil down to 'I feel fine and haven't noticed anything else wrong'.  Then she rolls out the ultrasound.  
  
"No notable change in structure," she muses, the probe pressing firmly into the spot Shin'ichi had been shoving his fist against, that first time he masturbated after discovering this whole mess.  "Nothing's lysing or developing further, but neither does it seem to be closing up.  Have you noticed any changes in there?  Aches, sudden pains, discharge?"  
  
Shin'ichi knows the thing in the bath counts.  But, "Not really?"  
  
"There should be discharge," Ai informs him.  "A normal vagina is self-cleaning.  Is there no discharge, or is there copious or foul-smelling discharge?"  
  
"... It gets a little damp, I guess," Shin'ichi mutters.  "Doesn't smell bad."  
  
"Normal, then.  That's good."  She makes a few notations on her clipboard, then checks her watch.  "T minus approximately 23 hours," she says.  "You're allowed broth and thin beverages, no solid food, until T minus 6 hours, then water only.  Be sure to use the toilet as often as possible.  And pay attention to your body after T minus 10 hours, if you feel any discomfort I want you to come. here. immediately.  Understood?"  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"You could change as early as T minus 10.  I want you under observation when you do."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"No asprin.  No medicines.  I don't care if it's two in the morning."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"Well, then, Kudou."  She sets the clipboard aside.  "You're doing very well, despite surprises.  I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Shin'ichi nods.  "Later, then."  And she leaves him to get dressed.  
  
23 hours from now, he'll be changing into Conan again.  Only it could be as early as 13 hours.  That gives him about ten to make one of his decisions; the other, of course, is no decision at all.  
  
He digs his phone out of his pants pocket before he bothers putting them on.  
  
 _One last hurrah before it's back to school, if you have time?_  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
Kid brings a remastered edition of Kurosawa's _Rashomon_ , which normally would be a perfect choice -- even Shin'ichi hasn't yet fully deduced what truly happened, though that's as much from not being able to examine the scene of the crime personally as from the unreliable narrators -- but today doesn't do much for either his resolve or the nerves fluttering in his stomach.  
  
At the end of the bandit's story, Kid pauses the movie.  "Hey," he says, lifting his head off Shin'ichi's shoulder.  "You okay?"  
  
The man is far too observant sometimes.  
  
"I was, ah, thinking," Shin'ichi manages to reply, though his voice comes out too high and he's looking at the ceiling instead of at Kid.  "It's the last night before the change.  And I could.  Um.  Completely lose the side effects."  
  
He can feel Kid's curiosity burning heat into his face.  "That's something you want, though... isn't it?"  
  
"Yes!"  Yes, of course, he wants to be normal again.  Even if it's a Conan-sized version of normal.  "Yes.  I do.  I.  Um."  
  
"... Meitantei?"  Now Kid sounds _worried_ , which is not what Shin'ichi was going for at all.  
  
Shin'ichi bites his lip, takes a shuddering breath, then twists himself over Kid and sits hard on his lap, hands fisted in the back cushions to either side of Kid's head and his knees caging Kid's hips.  His eyes clench shut.  " _I want to try the other way while it's possible please_ ," he says all in a rush.  
  
Kid goes completely still in utter shock.  
  
The air between them thickens, tension building as the silence stretches.  It's not a good kind of tension, of, of anticipation.  What will Kid say?  What if he says no?  What if he says _yes_?  
  
What if it's too weird even for him?  'It' being Shin'ichi's curiosity, not the... vaginal sex.  
  
"... You're terrified."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Shin'ichi mutters.  Nervous, yes.  And even that might be a bit of an exaggeration.  
  
Kid exhales.  "Okay."    
  
Okay?  He's saying yes.  This is going to happen.  Half of Shin'ichi's nerves fall away from sheer certainty.  
  
One warm knuckle tips Shin'ichi's chin up, a tiny nudge drawing their faces close.  "Trust me?"  
  
Now that, Shin'ichi can do.  
  
It's the work of moments -- warm and punctuated by the deep kisses Shin'ichi loves to take -- for Kid to get their clothes mostly off.  He keeps his pants on for the sake of the couch, and their socks for the sake of the floor, but everything else falls in messy heaps.  They end up in the same position, Shin'ichi straddling Kid's lap, the kisses ongoing and with Kid's warm hands running calmingly over Shin'ichi's flanks and along his sensitive sides.  
  
Shin'ichi shivers.  
  
Okay.  He can do this.  It's pretty much all the same so far (except for Kid seeming so much smaller).  The taste of his mouth, the warmth of his body, the heat of his cock catching rhythmically at Shin'ichi's navel, all of that's the same, all of it is normal.  It is.  
  
He lets go of the couch, slides his arms around Kid's shoulders, and runs his fingers into those wild curling locks that are one of the most obvious differences between them.  
  
Kid's tongue slides from his mouth, and his fingers slide between Shin'ichi's legs.  They both go still, Shin'ichi waiting for... for... but Kid's fingers just rest there, no pressure at all, just warmth against the slickness there.  
  
Shakily, Shin'ichi exhales into Kid's hair (he's fine he can do this he's okay with this it's _Kid_ ) and relaxes.  One finger slides between, feeling thicker than Kid's long hands should at this size.  He's not pushing again, no, just the thick warmth against softer inner lips and a knuckle hard between sensitive flesh.  He won't push.  
  
He won't push.  
  
Shin'ichi feels the tension drain away, and one hot thick finger slips right up to that strange new knot of flesh that feels unlike anything Shin'ichi's ever touched before.  It feels so huge, so much like Kid's hands on Conan, so good like Kid's hands on Conan, circling gently, gently, with just enough light pressure that it doesn't tickle, and the soft pad of the fingertip touches inside.  
  
Kid's hair smells like grassy-pepper-clan when Shin'ichi takes a shuddering breath, then out and the rest of Kid's finger slides inside.  Suddenly there's a whole lot of warm hand resting flat against sensitive slick skin and Shin'ichi's prostate flickers to life.  
  
"Shin'ichi?"  
  
"Keep going," Shin'ichi answers breathlessly.  
  
Kid does.  A second finger warms everything on its way in, those first faint hints of the hot stretch Shin'ichi wants (needs) (loves).  This one touches slightly deeper and Shin'ichi's prostate lights up _yes please more_ as he jolts downward, arms clamped over Kid's back with all of his strength.  It's matched only by Kid's other arm bracing over Shin'ichi's back, nails prickling as he fists his hand against Shin'ichi's upper spine.  As Kid's breath puffs hot-cold-hot against Shin'ichi's collarbone, a third finger starts to wriggle its way in with wetslickdeep sounds and goddammit Kid always does four--  
  
"I can't, I can't, I can't _wait_ Kid please _now_."  
  
Some wordless noise tears its way out of Kid's throat, and Shin'ichi's shockingly, terribly empty for a second before Kid's blunt head rubs slickly past his balls and firmly inside, lighting everything up. _Everything_.  Shin'ichi thinks he feels a shout in his throat; bites at Kid's hair; pulls claw-fingered and fruitlessly at Kid's muscled back like he can pull Kid in forever.  "Come on, come on--"  
  
Kid clamps one hand on Shin'ichi's hip and thrusts, electricity sparking fires in deep and too slow "Come _on_ \--" then hard, and Shin does hear himself shout this time.  It's perfect, it's hot and huge and everything is Kid and everything is perfect--  
  
Shin'ichi can't last long.  He can't.  
  
He doesn't.  
  
He comes back to himself still filled to the hilt with Kid, wrapped around each other and unmoving.  Shin'ichi's pinned to Kid's lap by the tight grip Kid has on his hip, across his back, and he's twitching with aftershocks deep inside.  
  
No.  No, that's Kid twitching deep in him, so still that Shin'ichi can tell it's only his cock moving, a twitch so subtle as to only be noticeable by how it rocks the very tip of Kid's cock between the branches of Shin'ichi's prostate, sending little sparks of almost-too-much sensation right up his core.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Kid..."  
  
"Gonna--" Kid groans into Shin'ichi's chest.  "Gonna make me... wanna move," he grunts tightly.  "Gods Meitantei you--"  And Shin'ichi can feel the difference, wet spurts firing right up into that spot in his core where the sparks fly up from.  Kid just came like that?  _Motionless?_  
  
The tight bond of Kid's arms goes slack.  "So sensitive, my Meitantei," Kid nearly slurs into Shin'ichi's pectoral.  "Would've hurt you," he adds, and well yes it wouldn't have been so fun to be fucked hard through his post-orgasmic oversensitivity this time, not with how new and overwhelming the sensations are.  "Couldn't do that to you," Kid breathes.  "Mmm Meitantei, could come all day just from remembering you on me..."  
  
Shin'ichi feels heat prickle at his cheeks.  "You'd chafe yourself," he replies in mixed amusement.  
  
"Worth it."  Kid licks his nipple.  Then they both wince at the decidedly weird feeling of Kid's softening cock slipping wetly free all at once.  "... I think I've ruined these pants."  
  
"We should be able to get that out in the laundry.  And i'll loan you a fresh pair."  Shin'ichi reluctantly levers himself off Kid, cool air prickling at his entire front.  A lot more than the pants are a mess.  "After baths."    
  
Oh standing up feels _odd_ , and that's going to be catching his attention for hours now.  Though maybe not as much as Kid is, Shin'ichi thinks, eyeing the thief still sprawled on the couch.  Half-naked, pants open, come and fluids splashed from pebble-nippled chest to limp groin, all the wetness is flashing little glints where Kid is panting for breath.  
  
"Baths," Shin'ichi repeats.  "And a nap.  And then I'm going to top you for once."  Kid's eyes fly wide open.  "If you're okay with that."  
  
"... You are insatiable," Kid breathes.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"I'm going to die, but I'm going to die happy," Kid agrees, and lets Shin'ichi pull him off the couch.  
  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
The next morning, after the reversion is complete and Ai's sure Conan isn't going to collapse in a pile of rotting gore, she raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Do you want to check yourself now, or after you run the gauntlet?"  
  
All the tests other than cheek swabs and sweat samples, she means.  And honestly, Conan doesn't want to do either.  "Turn around."  
  
Behind her back, Conan slips one sticky hand under his badly stained paper gown.  Normal little cock, normal little balls... telltale indent that doesn't belong.  
  
It's permanent.  
  
He sighs explosively.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kudou-kun," Ai murmurs.  
  
"Yeah.  Well."  She should be.  "I'm alive.  And not visibly maimed or in pain.  So."  
  
"... So."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to live with it."  
  
She turns, the faintest hint of sorrow in her careful non-expression.  "Are you going to be okay with that?"  
  
Conan thinks of Kid.  Of last night.  Of psychology, of secrets, of how long it'll be before anyone else has to know about this.  Of how different he _doesn't_ feel, in his indefinable spirit where it counts.  
  
"... Yeah.  I really kind of am."  
  



End file.
